


Dentist Time

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures with Mama May [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Little Skye, Non-Sexual Age Play, doctor jemma, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May has to take Skye to see their dentist, Dr Jemma Simmons.This fic contains Non-Sexual Age Play





	Dentist Time

It was time for a dental check up. After last time with their annual physical seemed to run a little smoother having May take Skye with her and getting theirs done together it was decided the dental check up should run like that too so Jemma smiled when May turned up with Skye in tow. The little one seemed a bit less grumpy than last time, though she was still far from a fan of anything medical.  
"Hello Agent May, Skye" she greeted them "Who's going to sit in the chair first today?"  
Surprisingly to both of them, Skye raised her hand.  
"Skye? Good girl, come get settled them" Jemma said and May gently pushed her the way of the chair, helping her climb up. Skye lay back and Jemma stood her side, having put her gloves on and got her tools ready on the little table beside her.  
"Right then Skye, this is a very special chair which is going to lie back slightly almost like you're lying on the table, okay?" Jemma explained, not wanting the girl to be surprised when it started moving backwards. She pressed the button and the chair gently dipped back so that Skye was almost lying down. Jemma adjusted the light above the chair, bringing it into position over Skye's mouth.  
"What's that?" Skye asked, a little nervous of the machine.  
"Its a light so that I can see the inside of your mouth a bit easier, it turns on like this" Jemma said, switching the light on "Its just like a normal light, but now I can see your mouth better"  
Jemma got a plastic sheet from her tray and handed it to May for her to put it on Skye.  
"You gotta wear this bib, okay baby girl? Just so you stay nice and clean and safe" May explained as she tucked it under Skyes chin, giving her a quick tickle under the chin too which made her giggle.  
"Right then, let's see these lovely teeth of yours" Jemma said, she switched the light on again and made it a little lower "Can you open your mouth for me?"  
Skye did so and both Jemma and May praised her. Jemma put her small mirror and pick into Skye'a mouth and started checking her teeth, counting them off on a chart her assistant had. Skye couldn't understand the numbers she kept saying, wondering why she was talking in code. She wanted to ask but could only let out a grunt, to that she felt May squeeze her hand gently.  
"We're nearly there Skye, you're doing really well" May told her. Soon Jemma was done and Skye could take a moment, though she was still lying down.  
"Why were you talking in number codes?" Skye asked  
"Its how we can keep track of your teeth and know how healthy they are" Jemma told her  
"Are my teeth healthy?" Skye asked, her eyes scared when Jemma seemed to hesitate.  
"You have a small cavity right at the back here" she tapped her own tooth to show Skye where she meant.  
"So you gotta fix it?" Skye asked. She hated having teeth fixed, it was so noisy and it meant she needed another injection.  
"Yeah we gotta, but the good news is that it's only that one and then we'll be done" Jemma told her and looked to May  
"If we can get it done now, then this afternoon we'll just have cuddles and a movie" May told Skye, gently brushing some hair off her forehead before giving it a soft kiss. Skye frowned but nodded her head. Jemma prepared the syringe and Skye reached out to May.  
"Mama hold my hand?" She asked gently and the woman nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it gently when Jemma walked back over.  
"Okay Skye, I'm going to put the needle in now and then you won't be able to feel anything else in your mouth for a little while"  
Jemma got her to open her mouth before positioning the needle, doing the injection before she got the drill and started work on the filling. May continued to hold Skyes hand throughout, comforting her until eventually it was done.


End file.
